


窸窸窣窣的声音

by qingmingyuehua



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingmingyuehua/pseuds/qingmingyuehua
Summary: 是祟祟的梗，两个辣鸡联手写后续给 Devil魂 劳斯过生日！生日快乐哦！





	窸窸窣窣的声音

湿凉的触手在黑羽身体的深处开疆扩土，与人类不同，灵活的触手旋转着自己的前端触碰着那最柔软敏感的穴口。黑羽感觉那可恶的触手探及了自己身体的最深处，仿佛自己的五脏六腑都已经被触手紧紧缠绕着，他想逃，而他以为的拼命挣扎，实际上只不过是轻微的动弹，他的眼神在快感中涣散，蒙上一层水汽，在触手的玩弄中迷醉。  
不同于人类的温度，触手自始至终都是冰凉的，粗壮的枝条撑开穴口，包裹着滑腻的粘液不断摩擦着他的小穴，下身湿漉漉的一片，黑羽扭动着身体想从这种束缚和快感中脱离，却只被对方束缚得更紧。在挣扎间黑羽无意间碰到了枕边的手机，他下意识地抓住，失焦的双眼望着屏幕，手指颤抖着摁下一串数字，接通的嘟声是那么漫长，身下不断被触手侵犯，黑羽差点失手丢掉手机。  
电话那头终于被接通了，熟悉的嗓音从那头传来：“喂。”  
黑羽听到声音，终于恢复一丝清明，他喊道：“名侦探……”  
即便他的声音带着浓郁情欲的喑哑，工藤也还是听出了声音的主人：“基德？”  
触手似乎察觉到猎物的不安分，控制黑羽的身体的触手更加繁多，埋在黑羽下身的触手更加卖力，大力抽插着那红肿敏感的肉穴。和下身的触手大同小异的枝条虎视眈眈地对着黑羽的嘴巴，黑羽瞳孔猛地一缩，快速地喊出了一个地址，随及嘴巴被触手堵住只能发出可怜的呜咽声。手机掉落在地上，此时的黑羽已无法回应那头工藤的急切喊声。  
工藤打开了手机的免提，那头传来的呜咽声和咕叽咕叽的水声，让工藤大致猜到了对面正在发生的事情。顾不得许多，工藤直接赶到了对方说出的地址。  
漆黑的黑羽宅邸矗立在静谧的夜晚里，工藤抛开私闯民宅的罪恶感，翻墙翻窗进到屋内，就听到一间半开着门的房间里传来了他在电话里听到的熟悉声音。  
工藤深吸一口气，准备面对穷凶极恶的歹徒，但在他突进门的一瞬间，就被眼前的景象惊呆了——朦胧的月光透过玻窗洒在男子的身上，而男子白皙的皮肤上缠满了墨绿色的藤蔓，而藤蔓正不断抽插鞭笞着男子的身体，空气中弥漫着浓郁的荔枝甜香。  
黑羽已经被触手肏到意识模糊，他很想就这么放任自己的意识飘向远方，但脑子里总崩着一根弦使自己保持着最后一丝清醒。恍惚间他闻到了Alpha的信息素，这如同催情剂般的信息素让他的穴口猛地吐出了一大股液体，但很快就被触手舔舐得一干二净。  
“基德！”工藤回过神来呼唤对方的名字，企图换来对方的反应。  
黑羽完全被触手勾起了情潮，绯红的脸上带着麻木的神情，他在欲海中沉溺，无法自拔。  
工藤急忙走上前撕扯着触手，惊奇的是，触手接触到Alpha的气息瞬间枯萎成灰，只留下一具白皙的精健身躯，在连续不断的高潮余韵中轻微抽搐着。  
黑羽转了转依旧失神涣散的眸子，望向床边的侦探：“……名……侦探……”这个词语似乎让他意识到了什么，突然蜷缩着身体，想要躲避对方的视线。就像每次在行动后两个人单独见面时一样，一副欲言又止的样子可偏偏总是做出逃避的举动。  
工藤恼火地问道：“你到底想干什么？”工藤大声说完才发现自己的不对劲，身体里升腾起的火焰烧得他心烦意乱，甚至想把这团火引出体外，想暴力地破坏周围的物体，想用力地侵犯眼前的Omega……  
工藤被自己最后的想法吓了一跳，他刚刚忽略了房间里的香甜荔香，后知后觉地发现自己此时是被Omega的信息素引入了发情。他烦躁地扯开脖子上的领带，无意识散发出的Alpha信息素使床上的怪盗发出一声闷哼，他身下濡湿的床单抓牢了工藤的视线。  
黑羽热得扭动身体，将自己的身体毫无保留地展示给面前的侦探，不知是谁先主动，当两具火热的身体结合在一起时，两声同样舒适的喟叹与夜色相融。黑羽眨了眨眼，与触手不同的火热贯穿着他的身体，他的小穴忍不住贪婪地吮吸着对方的欲望，肠壁包裹出了对方的形状。  
直到这份灼热撞进了Omega的生殖腔，与肠壁完全不同的舒适快感让工藤愈发猛烈，无形中耳边响起冲锋的号角声，黑羽被工藤的快速进攻冲撞的上下起伏，痴迷地张着嘴大口呼吸着。胀大的阴茎卡在生殖口成结，大股大股的精液被射进身体的深处，黑羽咬着唇呜咽着，终于支撑不住昏睡过去。  
房间里飘散的荔香逐渐染上薄荷的清香，混在一起意外的好闻。  
夜色深沉，皎月当空，银辉洒落在两个交缠在一起的身体上，直到天光破晓。


End file.
